


trick-or-treat? oh honey, i'd never trick you

by soonies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non Famous, Camera!Wonwoo, Confident Gay!Soonyoung, Fluff, Glasses!Wonwoo, Halloween, He loves Soonyoung!, Holding Hands, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panicked Gay!Wonwoo, Romance, Sickeningly Sweet, Soonyoung plays with baby animals, and so do I!!, so fluffy Im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonies/pseuds/soonies
Summary: "If they dress them up too, I’m going to die of cuteness. I don’t know if I’ll even make it to the pumpkins!"-Or: Soonyoung and Wonwoo go on a spooky little date at the zoo and Wonwoo can't help but be fond™.





	trick-or-treat? oh honey, i'd never trick you

“Hey, Soon, she kind of looks like you,” Wonwoo zoomed his camera to a particularly warty witch on a banner welcoming them to the zoo’s annual Jack-o’-Latern display before turning to get a rather unflattering closeup of his boyfriend making a similar expression. Letting go of the camera to hang on his neck strap, he fixed his glasses before grabbing Soonyoung’s hand.

Pulling his hand quickly back out of Wonwoo’s slightly sweaty grasp, Soonyoung pinched the taller boy’s side with short, slender fingers before giving him a side-eye that could rival his mother’s. 

“It does _not_ look like me. I refuse to be slandered like this.” Soonyoung giggled at the end when Wonwoo pinched him back, a small tickle war breaking out between the two of them before his hand was grabbed again. This time Soonyoung let him hold it, even if it was a little sweaty.

“Do you think the animals will be out tonight? Will they bE IN COSTUMES?” Soonyoung couldn’t contain his excitement at thought as they paid the attendant at the ticket counter. Cooing to himself, he continued: “I mean what if they make the elephant Dumbo and give him a little hat?! He’d look so cute.”

“They should give the tiger a Frosted Flakes bandana,” Wonwoo whispered in his ear. When he pulled away, Soonyoung’s face lit up with nothing less than pure joy. Wonwoo smiled, nose in full scrunch mode. _God was he in love._

_“_ And the petting zoo, Nonu! If they dress them up too, I’m going to die of cuteness. I don’t know if I’ll even make it to the pumpkins!”

Wonwoo looked at the boy next to him, joy on his face evident as they walked toward the petting zoo where they found an open pen filled with lambs, goats, rabbits, and other small animals okay to touch. They weren’t dressed up but one little girl had given a gray rabbit her bunny ears headband so that counts, right?

They were almost 26 now, but Wonwoo thought Soonyoung would always be a kid at heart. Innocent in all the right ways; always seeing the good in people and the best of every situation. He ran over to pet a tiny goat blabbering on to it about how he’d seen a video online of a bunch of baby goats wearing pajamas. Wonwoo brought his camera up to record the ‘conversation’ between his boyfriend and the goat who seemed much more interested in the hay in his hands. Pretty soon, there was a small circle of tiny goats surrounding him, begging for food and offering their heads for petting in return. Absolute bliss took over Soonyoung’s face as he surveyed his tiny goat kingdom. Wonwoo stopped the video recording just to take a picture of his smile, eyes making the perfect crescents he let Wonwoo lovingly tease him about.

“Nonu! Look at my goat sons wait— My _kids_! Literally, they’re baby goats— they’re called kids!” One of the goats butted its head in Soonyoung’s hand causing all of the hay in his grasp to come toppling out. The goats darted to the fallen food and he laughed again before getting up, dusting off his pants, and jogging back over to where Wonwoo was standing, their fingers slotting back together.

The setting sun was shining on his newly-dyed rusty orange hair ( _“Wonwoo, look I’m a Soon-O’-Lantern!” was the only thing he’d said when Wonwoo had opened their apartment door after finishing work yesterday_.). Wonwoo resisted the urge to ruffle it just a little. Instead, he squeezed his hand before pulling Soonyoung toward the impromptu fall-themed food cart down a small hill, closer to the bird exhibit. They each got the same hot pumpkin drink the girl working at the booth suggested as well as a half-dozen cider donuts to share between the two of them.

Finding an empty hay bale ( _“How fall,” Wonwoo thought._ ) with room for two, they sat and ate — the hot drinks doing wonders to heat up their hands but tasting just a little too pumpkin-y. They both grimaced at each other before laughing it off; they should have known with how hard the girl at the cart was pushing it.

“I love coming here every year,” Soonyoung was the first to talk, breaking a relative calm silence. His voice softer than before like he’d been thinking about something while they were eating, “Reminds me of being young and going to the apple orchards to get stuff to make pies with my mom. They always had these donuts."

“Soon, every place has these donuts during the fall… but, yeah I get it. It always reminds of when we went pumpkin picking that first time freshman year of college. When we still weren’t really friends because you thought I was ignoring you,” the black-haired man smirked - lightening the situation - and shoved him just a little.

“You were ignoring me! I did absolutely everything I could to get you to realize I was gay but your nose was always stuck in those books… ignoring me!” He jokingly accused his boyfriend, forgetting the soft moment.

“Those were my _textbooks_! I was studying Soonyoung!” Wonwoo chuckled before continuing, “And everyone on our floor knew you’re gay, you literally say that anything slightly inconvenient to you is homophobic.”

“I — Okay, well I guess that makes sense,” a blush ran up Soonyoung’s face, “But then why did you even go to with me to the pumpkin patch when I asked you? I was sure you were going to say no and I was just going to make a fool of myself.”

“I had to figure out a way to tell you _I_ was gay! I was always staring at my textbooks because I couldn’t look at you without getting that stupid lovesick look in my eyes,” Wonwoo laughed again before taking a sip of his too-pumpkin drink.

Soonyoung looked at him blankly for a few seconds before a wicked smile stretched across his neck.

“So you were in Gay Panic?” He wiggled his eyebrows at the younger man before it was Wonwoo’s turn to have his ears tinge red.

“I — I guess — Sure. Okay, Soon, you sent me into a Gay Panic, is that what you want to hear?”

“Yes,” he leaned over and kissed Wonwoo’s cheek before nuzzling the top of his head into the crook of his shoulder, “Love you.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Love you too,” Wonwoo deadpanned the fakest laughter Soonyoung had ever heard before tilting his face so he could see him, “Now, Dumbo’s waiting for us, let’s go see those animals!”

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a lil break from my big au to write this piece of pure cotton candy fluff just in time for halloween!!
> 
> Have a great holiday everyone!
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Talk to me!!  
> Twitter: @jaehun101 (new@!!)


End file.
